


И ты остаешься в этом аду

by tier_wolf



Category: London Spy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он выходил в это утро, как выходят на конечной станции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И ты остаешься в этом аду

Его жизнь с некоторых пор была похожа на движение лондонской подземки. 

Мутные отражения лиц в стекле, случайные прикосновения, чье-то вынужденное соседство, от которого можно отгородиться, только надев наушники и плотно закутавшись в куртку. Люди, отталкивающие друг друга с дороги с поразительным равнодушием. Торопливые извинения, глухая тоска под ребрами, сухие — до ощущения брошенного в глаза песка — веки, но одновременно — комок, застрявший в горле. 

Лондонская подземка — отличное место для того, чтобы спрятаться. И Дэнни часто прятался.   
Позволял потоку людей нести себя, останавливать, отталкивать локтями. 

Поезда, идущие мимо. Можно выбирать любой из них, но ни в одном из вагонов не выйдет остаться. 

В тот день...  
В то утро.   
Он выходил в это утро, как выходят на конечной станции. 

Если рассказать об этому Алексу, то он обязательно поймет. Посмотрит долгим пронзительным взглядом и кивнет, запоминая. Соглашаясь. Алексу очень подошел бы этот ровный непроходящий страх перед равнодушными чужими прикосновениями и искусственным светом.   
Может быть, в детстве он так же, как Дэнни, спускался в метро за руку с матерью, а потом терялся, окруженный незнакомцами, холодными, безликими, слишком торопливыми, чтоб можно было привлечь их внимание.   
Дэнни кажется, что Алексу знакомо это чувство.   
Может быть, немного другой своей гранью, но знакомо. 

Дэнни чувствует ответственность за каждое произнесенное слово, за каждый свой нервный жест.   
Он, которого столько раз уже без жалости оттолкнули, оказывается вдруг не_ведомым. Доверие Алекса почти физически ощутимо ложится ему на плечи, но не тяжестью, скорее теплом, словно шерстяное одеяло. 

Скотти ошибается, оберегая Дэнни.   
Потому что именно Дэнни сейчас принимает решения, Дэнни держит Алекса за руку — Алексу же остается только верить, что его ладонь не отпустят вдруг, оставляя одного в шумной толпе. Дэнни не отпустит: кажется, вся его жизнь до этого момента, вся боль, которую ему причинили, была только уроком — запомни, и не смей сделать с ним то, что делали с тобой. 

Дэнни собирает из разрозненных осколков какого-то нового себя, который будет чуть лучше, чем предыдущий. Мало кто замечает эти изменения — мало кто вглядывается в него достаточно пристально, чтобы их заметить, но это не имеет значения. 

Алекс водит автомобиль и Дэнни привыкает к этому новому — дневной свет за стеклом вместо темноты отсыревших тоннелей, кожаное кресло вместо дрожащей двери, к которой страшно прислониться спиной. 

Смысл не в деньгах, не в марке машины, даже не в том, что они могут уехать далеко за город, куда не дотягиваются паутинистые нити подземных тоннелей.   
Просто каждый новый день кажется ему ступенью на пути вверх по сломанному эскалатору. И он поднимается из подземного ада — медленно, но неумолимо. 

Где-то за его спиной продолжают нестись поезда, но перрон уже слишком далеко позади, чтобы соблазниться шагнуть с него навстречу ослепительному свету.

*

Загнанный слежкой в неопрятный трясущийся вагон, он ощущает себя навзничь опрокинутым в прошлое.   
И вжимается в угол, обхватив себя руками за плечи, в надежде, что никто не приблизится.   
Едва слышное "Я не хочу..." звучит внутри, когда его все-таки задевают плечом. Оно расцветает холодной белизной под закрытыми веками, не оформляется в мысль, но мечется острым, царапающим изнутри.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы вы прикасались ко мне, — произносит Дэнни.   
И находится пара человек, что смотрят на него с удивлением, но Дэнни уже абсолютно все равно.   
Он собирается доехать до конечной станции снова.


End file.
